Personal Computer News Issue 2
This issue was cover-dated 25 March 1983 and cost 35p. Includes 8 page supplement on the Anatomy of the BBC Micro PCN Monitor Page 2 *Dragon Data hatches a successor to 32 *Vic packages with your LPs *Numbers on the IBM: Lotus 1-2-3 *Startech boldly goes for Commodore's US Software *Tiny Word at low cost for the Newbrain *IBM's new plans: all Peanut and Popcorn? Page 3 *Count to ten to use Econet - Geof Wheelwright *ACT's portable: Apricot comes to fruition *Anything disk can do Ikon can do too *Make your Torch into a BBC for £25 Page 4 *View from Japan: Japanese prepare for the invasion - George Faas *Jupiter's new machine leaves Ace users cold *'Throw away your manual' with Torch Operating Guide Page 5 *Spectrum Microdrives: late, later, latest *Home-grown is no cheaper *MEM/DOS: Le Crunch for Apple? *Summer scramble over 2.0 Page 6 *IBM's £5,000 personal micro *Prolog for the small machine *PC price bonus from IBM *Portable Commodore Page 12 *Put your idle Epson to work *A network around the Globe *Why Sinclair recalled those power packs *Go-faster Forth on BBC and Spectrum Page 15 *Prospero conjures a Z80 Fortran package *Multi-user archives for £10,000 *Music and mayhemon your Beeb *Six pack from Oric *Independent puts another card in Apple's pack Features Contents - 1 page (1) Competition - 1 page (18) Random Access (Letters) - 1 page (17) Readout - ½ page (18) *Apple Files - Richard King *Mastering the VIC-20 - Peter Worlock *Computing for the Hobbyist and Small Business - JL Routine Inquiries (Technical Queries) - Max Phillips - 1 page (22-23) Coleco Exclusive: Qwerty versus Donkey Kong - 1 page (27) :A plug-in keyboard would zap-up the new Coleco Vision games unit says Geof Wheelwright Psion vs CP: Backgammon blues - 1 page (31) :'Lucky' Geof Wheelwright loses his reputation on the gaming board to a brace of programs. Nursery End: Catching the Toy Town bus - 2 pages (32-33) :What kind of micro toys are kids laying their hands on these days? Deenagh Brook reports. Microwaves (Readers Tips) - 1 page (25) Clubnet / PCN Datelines - 1 page (56) Databasics - 8 pages (73-79,82) PCN Pro-Test Scores out of five Software: Hardware: Toshiba T100: heavy metal micro - 3 pages (42-43,46) :Richard King tests a Japanese newcomer and finds it fast, full-featured and built to last. Hardware: A calculated risk by Casio - 1 page (48) :A new Casio crams 124 operating instructions into one pocket. John Wadkin fumbles with the PB100. Peripherals: ZX81: Tower of Power - 2 pages (51,53) :The Organic Micro concept could give your ZX81 a gigabyte of memory. Ian Scales explains. Peripherals: Vic has got a lot o'gottle - 1 page (54) :Under the tutelage of Karl 'Dr Doolittle' Dallas, the Chatterbox turns out to be no dummy. Gameplay PCN Program Cards String Edit Utility - ½ page (63) Analogue Clock - 1½ pages (65,67) Chart Generator - 1½ pages (67,69) Replace/Extract Card - ½ page (71) Extract Demo - ½ page (71) Adverts Magazines *Computer Answers - 1 page (62) *Which Micro? and Software Review - 1 page (81) External Links You can find scans of this magazine and a DVD at www.personalcomputernews.co.uk Other Credits Production Editor :Keith Parish Sub-editor :Peter Worlock News Editor :Margaret Coffey News Writers :David Guest, Wendy Pearson Software Editor :Shirley Fawcett Systems Editor :Max Phillips Hardware Editor :Richard King Peripherals Editor :Ian Scales Feature and Micropaedia Editor :Geof Wheelwright Listings Editor :Sandra Grandison Editor's Assistant :Harriet Arnold Art Director :Jim Dansie Art Editor :Jimmy Egerton Art Assistant :Dolores Fairman Category:Contains Apple II Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews